Young Parents
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?/BadSummary/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Greetings

Hai, perkenalkan saya Akihiko Fujiwara ^^ bukan nama asli sih Cuma penname aja kok  
Hiko persembahkan fic pertama Hiko di fanfiction, karena Hiko author newbie dari fandom NaruSaku jadi kalau dicerita nanti ada kesalahan dan kesamaan mohon dimaafkan Minna karena manusia tak luput dari salah *malahceramah-_-*

Kalau ada kritik atau kesalahan Hiko dengan senang hati akan menerimanya selagi itu membangun dan dengan perkataan yang sopan  
"Anda sopan, saya segan"

Baiklah langsung aja ya, HAPPY READING^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**WARNING: aneh, abal, tidak jelas, OOC, berbahaya, typo (s), AU, OOT, cerita yang membuat bosan, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, judul yang ngga nyambung-_- dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?/BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Young Parents  
Chapter 1: Greetings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah motor ducati berwarna hitam memasuki halaman parkir sepeda motor, sang pengemudi terlihat melepas helm nya dan mengibaskan rambut blondenya dan merapikannya kembali dengan tangannya.  
Semua siswi yang berada disana dan menyaksikan langsung apa yang dilakukan pemuda blonde tadi nosebleed seketika, pemuda blonde yang melihatnya hanya menyinggungkan senyum samar di wajah cute nya.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai melewati lorong sekolah dengan mengunyah permen karet favoritnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari murid perempuan yang memandangnya kagum, beda sekali dengan murid lelaki yang heran kenapa makhluk hawa sampai memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Setelah melewati sepanjang lorong, pemuda blonde itu nampak berdiri tepat dipintu kantin. Kepala kuning nya menengok kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan mulai mengetik dengan tuts di handphone itu.

"Naruto!,"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menoleh kearah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia melihat sahabatnya yang berambut nanas tengah berdiri di meja kantin yang paling pojok.  
Senyuman tipis terlihat diwajah Naruto, pemuda itu segera berjalan untuk menghampiri sahabatnya.

Karena tidak memperhatikan langkahnya Naruto menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa makanan dan tumpah mengenai pakaian seragam milik Naruto.  
Naruto berdecak kesal melihat bajunya yang kotor terkena tumpahan kuah sumashijiru*, Naruto menatap tajam siapa seseorang yang berani-beraninya menumpahkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan itu kebajunya.

"Hei, bisakah kau berjalan dengan mata?," sewot Naruto.

Gadis itu yang sedari tadi menunduk membersihkan pakaiannya yang juga kotor mendongak dan menatap tajam Naruto karena mendengar ucapan atau bisa dibilang bentakan dari pemuda blonde itu, Naruto diam seketika saat melihat sepasang emerald yang begitu berkilau menatapnya, rambut merah muda yang menarik untuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Apa masalahmu? Bukannya kau yang tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrakku, lagipula bajuku juga kotor Baka," bantah gadis emerald itu.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.  
"Aku tidak peduli gadis, kau harus mencuci bajuku ini sampai bersih dan wangi,"

"Apa? Mencuci seragam mu? Tidak akan pernah, lagipula kau yang salah…" gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada dan nampak menantang Naruto.

Naruto merasa awalnya dia akan emosi pada seseorang yang beraninya menumpahkan kuah itu, namun entah kenapa setelah dia melihat sepasang mata itu ada sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kalau kau tidak mau tanggung jawab, aku akan laporkan pada bibiku yang seorang Kepala sekolah agar kau dihukum. Mengerti?," ancam Naruto.

"Oh jadi mentang-mentang bibimu itu seorang kepala sekolah kau seenaknya saja melaporkan hal ini, you childish," ejek nya menatap remeh Naruto.

Keduanya tidak merasa bahwa seluruh murid disana melihat secara langsung tontonan perdebatan seorang murid baru dengan gadis yang terkenal garang itu, seorang gadis berambut blonde nampak mendesak masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi siapa tahu disana ada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Apa kau bilang?,"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima bahwa itu adalah fakta!,"

Sahabat Naruto yang bernama Shikamaru itu berjalan menghampiri kerumunan murid yang ia yakin pertengkaran atau mungkin adu mulut sahabatnya dengan seorang gadis sehingga membuat Shikamaru dengan terpaksa menghampiri.  
Mata onixnya melihat sekilas gadis blonde yang berusaha melesak memasuki kerumunan seperti halnya dirinya.

"Ino,?" ucap Shikamaru.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya tadi mendengar dan menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang berdiri tidak jauh disampingnya.  
"Shika,?"

"Kenapa kau disini?,"

"Aku mencari Forehead, aku yakin kalau dia disana aku mendengar suaranya sekilas tadi…" jelas Ino.

"Mendokusai, baiklah kita kesana sama-sama saja. Sepertinya yang berdebat dengan Sakura itu Naruto,"

Sakura masih menatap Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengejek seakan pemuda baka itu sudah menyerah, beda dengan Naruto ia bahkan suka dengan mata gadis pink itu.  
Matanya bagaikan hamparan padang rumput yang menghijau dan meneduhkan mata.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau harus mencuci bajuku,"

"Aku tidak mau Baka!," bantah Sakura.

"Sakura…" teriak Ino dibelakang gadis pink itu, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ino berjalan menghampirinya.

Naruto yang menggeser kepalanya melihat sahabatnya Shikamaru sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan gadis berambut blonde sama sepertinya yang baru saja memanggil nama gadis itu.  
'Oh, jadi namanya Sakura. Cocok sekali dengan orangnya…" batin Naruto.

"Hei, aku menunggumu dibangku sana kenapa kau malah membuang waktu dengan beradu mulut seperti ini troublesome," ucap Shikamaru sedikit emosi melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya.

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau gadis itu tidak menabrakku…" seru Naruto.

"Apa? Aku yang menabrakmu? Yang benar saja, kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan," omel Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan dari pemuda blonde tadi.

Ino yang berdiri disamping Sakura menenangkan gadis itu untuk tidak melanjutkan lagi perdebatan tidak penting itu, atau bisa jadi mereka berdua akan dipanggil guru BP yang paling garang. Anko-_Sensei_.

"Forehead sudahlah hentikan, daripada membuang-buang waktu kita pergi kekelas saja…" ucap Ino menyarankan agar pertengkaran itu tidak berlanjut.

Sakura masih menatap tajam Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah innocent membuatnya ingin meninju wajah itu secara langsung, langkah kakinya segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Ino yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Seperginya Sakura dari sana para murid-murid yang berkumpul tadi mulai bubar dan menggumam tidak jelas dengan dalih 'kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja'.  
Naruto yang menatap kepergian Sakura hanya menghela napasnya kuat membuat Shikamaru yang berdiri disebelahnya menautkan alisnya heran.

"Sudahlah, kita kembali ke bangku kantin. Kenapa kau jadi melayani ocehan perempuan,?" Tanya Shikamaru heran sekaligus tidak habis pikir.

"Nama gadis itu Sakura kan? Siapa nama panjangnya? Kau tahu berapa nomor handphonenya Shika,?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan sahabat genius nya itu.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya berat merasa frustasi, kalau sudah begini ia sangat yakin kalau Naruto sedang menyukai seseorang tepatnya gadis merah muda itu.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sakura,?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan apakah dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu atau itu hanya sebuah candaan dari seorang Naruto Namikaze.  
"Entahlah, tapi mata _emerald_ nya aku suka"

"Aku belum menceritakan padamu kalau Sakura hanya menyukai satu lelaki disekolah ini, dan meskipun kau menyukainya dia tidak akan menerimamu," jelas Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya? Siapa seseorang yang disukainya, aku yakin dia tidak sekeren dan setampan aku kan," ucap Naruto percaya diri membuat Shikamaru sweatdrop.

"Dia ketua dari ekskul taekwondo, kalau kau menyukai Sakura bisa dibayangkan kau akan habis dihajarnya Naruto…"

"Namanya?,"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

**XXX**

Sakura duduk dibangku nya dengan raut wajah yang sebal dan moody, ia kesal dengan pemuda blonde tadi yang seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya kalau ia yang menabrak si Baka itu.  
Jelas-jelas dia memperhatikan jalan dan ia melihat si bodoh itu terlalu asik dengan handphone nya. Ino yang sedari tadi mengerti bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang kesal hanya duduk diam disampingnya menunggu guru datang untuk mengajar Bahasa Jepang dan sekaligus wali kelas Ino dan Sakura di XI IPA 1 yang terkenal sangat suka sekali telat.

Tiba-Tiba pintu kelas dibuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda dingin, bermata onyx serta tatapannya yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh murid siswi disitu termasuk Sakura yang sedari tadi moody tiba-tiba merona melihat tatapan cowok keren itu.  
Pemuda onyx itu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan menatap lurus kedepan, Ino yang tahu Sakura sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Bad Mood nya sudah hilang rupanya.

Guru bermasker dan berambut perak nampak berjalan memasuki kelas sambil menenteng beberapa buku ditangannya, seluruh murid yang sedari tadi ribut dan menggosip sontak buru-buru kembali duduk dimeja masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,"

"Pagi _Sensei_…" sorak seluruh murid kompak menjawab.

Guru bermasker yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake itu segera duduk dimeja guru didepan kelas dan meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa keatas meja.  
"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru…,"

Ucapan dari Kakashi barusan langsung mendapat respon dari seluruh murid yang berbisik-bisik penasaran siapa murid baru yang akan menghuni kelas tersebut, beda dengan Sakura gadis itu hanya menopang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa seseorang itu, dan ia mengutuk dalam hatinya kenapa ia bisa sampai satu kelas dengan bocah bodoh dan egois itu jangan-jangan ini awal kesialannya. Entahlah.

"Baiklah nak, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu…" seru Kakashi mempersilahkan murid tersebut memasuki ruang kelas.

Seluruh murid memperhatikan pintu kelas dengan rasa penasaran diantara beberapa siswa, tidak lama seorang murid lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan dan mata _sapphire_ yang berkilau berjalan perlahan kedepan kelas dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Halo semuanya…perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Aku pindahan dari Prancis, kedua orangtuaku asli Jepang dan aku pindah kesana sekitar umur 3 tahun. Semoga kalian bisa menyukaiku, _Salutations tous*_…" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit menggunakan bahasa Prancis.

Para murid bertepuk tangan riuh terutama Sakura yang sedari tadi malas mendengar ocehan pemuda itu seketika kagum mendengar Naruto berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak mungkin ia terpesona pada orang lain kecuali Sasuke apalagi dengan bocah blonde aneh itu.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk disamping bangku Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dimeja belakang…" tunjuk Kakashi kearah bangku Shikamaru yang penghuninya tengah melayang kealam mimpi.

Naruto segera berjalan perlahan kearah bangku sahabatnya, matanya melirik sedikit kearah Sakura yang menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa sekelas dengan gadis manis itu, menurut Naruto ini merupakan hal paling membahagiakan.  
Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru kuat-kuat agar pemuda nanas itu terbangun dari tidurnya, Shikamaru nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya lurus kedepan.

"Jangan-jangan kerjamu dikelas hanya tidur saja…?" tebak Naruto asal membuat Shikamaru meliriknya tajam.

"Troublesome, sudahlah lebih baik kau perhatikan kedepan tidak usah melirik-lirik Sakura," balas Shikamaru sehingga membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan meninju lengan sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang kau sebut Sasuke Uchiha tadi?," bisik Naruto agar orang lain tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakana barusan.

"Pemuda berambut biru donker yang duduk didepan bangku sebelah kiri…" jelas Shikamaru, Naruto mengamati pemuda yang disebutkan sahabatnya tadi.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dari punggungnya, tentu saja Sakura menyukai pemuda itu Naruto bisa melihat dari sifat pendiam dan coolnya itu. Atau mungkin bukan hanya Sakura saja yang mengaggumi pemuda itu tapi hamper semua siswi perempuan disana.  
Bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja dengan apa yang ia inginkan, terutama gadis pink itu. Ia sedikit menyeringai, mulai sekarang ia akan menandai Sasuke Uchiha sebagai rivalnya.

**XXX**

Ino dan Sakura nampak duduk disalah satu meja kantin yang tergolong mewah di Tokyo Senior School, mereka menunggu pesanan yang sudah disampaikan pada pelayan kantin. Sakura terlihat memainkan handphonenya sementara Ino membolak-balik bukunya untuk mempersiapkan bahan materi ujian Kimia minggu depan.

"Forehead, tadi pagi kenapa kau sampai bertengkar dengan anak baru pindahan dari Prancis itu," Tanya Ino sedikit penasaran.

Sakura menengadah menatap sahabatnya yang tengah penasaran jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan sekarang, Sakura meletakkan hapenya.  
"Dia menabrakku Pig, tapi dia juga yang menyalahkanku padahal dia yang salah. Bocah egois…" omel Sakura.

"Yaampun, tapi menurutku kalian berdua itu sangat cocok loh," seru Ino menggoda sahabatnya itu, Sakura melirik Ino sebal.

"Cocok? Yaampun Pig, aku baru saja mengenalnya jadi aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Kau tahu bukan kalau aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-_Kun_…"

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan tersenyum penuh arti membuat Sakura menghela napasnya berat, sahabatnya itu memang selalu saja menggodanya dan sekarang korbannya adalah Naruto.  
Tidak lama seorang pelayan membawakan makanan yang sudah dipesan kedua gadis itu, pelayan tersebut sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan kembali kearah dapur.

"Pig, bagaimana kabar Sai?," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ino yang sedang mengaduk gyudon* miliknya menengadah kearah Sakura sambil memasang wajah masamnya.  
"Forehead, kau lupa aku sudah putus dengannya 1 bulan yang lalu kenapa kau malah menanyakan kabarnya padaku,"

"Gomen, aku hanya mengetesmu saja kok Pig. Lagian kenapa sih kalian putus, kalian kan sangat serasi…" celoteh Sakura sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia mulai cuek dan sangat berbeda. Karena aku tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu, aku meminta putus darinya…," jelas Ino mulai bernostalgia dengan masa lalu dengan mantah kekasihnya itu yang entah sekarang dimana.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap, sepertinya gadis pink itu kelaparan sampai membuat Ino cekikikan melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti orang tidak pernah makan selama sebulan.  
Mata emeraldnya secara tidak sengaja memandang kearah lapangan basket tidak, bukan lapangan yang ia perhatikan tapi pemuda berambut blonde dengan keringat yang mengucur terlihat sedang men-shoot bola digaris three point lapangan.

Sakura menghentikan suapan terakhirnya dan fokus melihat pemandangan didepan matanya, Ino yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti memakan makannya dan kemudian mengikuti arah gerakan mata gadis itu.  
Ino meyeringai melihat pemandangan didepannya, oh jadi gara-gara melihat itu Sakura jadi begini.

"Ekhem…" Ino berdehem keras untuk membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura seketika terbangun dari lamunannya dan melihat Ino menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang sinting.  
"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum pig?,"

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, ia masih menatap Sakura dengan senyumannya sambil sesekali cekikikan.  
"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghentikan suapanmu Forehead? Jujur, kau sedang memperhatikan Naruto bermain basket disana bukan,"

Sakura sedikit salang tingkah mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, Pig sialan kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau dirinya tengah memperhatikan bocah pirang itu. Aduh, Ino pasti akan mendugannya macam-macam.

"Pig, kau salah paham. Mataku tidak sengaja mengarah kelapangan dan melihat si Baka itu bermain disana…" jelas Sakura mulai salah tingkah.

Ino tertawa lepas kali ini tidak ia sangka seorang Sakura Haruno bisa salah tingkah seperti ini karena murid baru itu.  
"Sudahlah Forehead tidak usah bohong, sudah dua kali dalam sehari aku melihat kau terpesona pada anak itu…"

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Ino ia memakan suapan terakhirnya dan buru-buru meminum jusnya dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertawa mengejeknya. Ino yang melihat Sakura meninggalkannya buru-buru menyusul gadis itu, sepertinya Sakura mulai ngambek digoda seperti tadi.

Pemuda blonde yang tengah berdiri disamping lapangan dan barusan saja menjadi sasaran mata Sakura melihat kearah gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian kembali memasuki lapangan basket.

**XXX**

Naruto menyalakan mesin motornya dan memasang helmnya, hari ini hari pertama bersekolah di Tokyo dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa senang karena gadis merah muda itu. Naruto tidak membohongi perasaanya karena setiap kali ia melihat Sakura sebuah senyuman akan selalu hadir diwajah tampannya.

Ia dengan segera membawa motornya keluar dari halaman parkir dan melewati pagar sekolah, sapphire nya tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri sendirian di depan pagar dengan raut wajah masam.  
Tentu saja Naruto tahu betul siapa gadis itu, ia menarik gas motornya perlahan dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Hai, sedang menunggu jemputan?," sapa Naruto membuka kaca helmnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya menatap seseorang dihadapannya ini, ia nampak mengingat-ngingat siapa lelaki itu.  
Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik helmnya tanpa disadari Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu lupa kalau Naruto memakai helmnya. Akhirnya Naruto melepas helm tersebut dan Sakura hampir shock melihatnya, yaampun ternyata dia si Baka itu.

"Kau?," seru Sakura menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, benar dugaannya kalau Sakura tidak akan mengenalinya jika ia memakai helm.  
"Kau belum pulang?,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.  
"Belum, seseorang yang menjemputku belum datang juga…,"

"Siapa? Pacar mu?," ucap Naruto sembarangan.

"Bukan, tentu saja supirku Baka,"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan kembali memasang helm rubah nya dan menoleh kearah Sakura.  
"Bagaimana kalu pulang denganku? Ini sudah sore tidak baik untuk seorang gadis…,"

Sakura hampir tidak dapat berkata-kata mendengar ajakan Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya, apa pemuda blonde itu sudah tidak kesal lagi padanya karena tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menawarinya pulang bersama bagaiaman kalau satu sekolah tahu?.

"Tidak usah bingung, aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu kok. Justru aku ingin minta maaf sudah berbuat seperti tadi…," kata Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang dipirkan Sakura.  
Sakura masih ragu untuk duduk dibangku belakang motor Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunggu dengan sabar agar gadis itu naik ke motornya.

"Aku tidak merepotkanmu kan?,"

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura-_Chan_…" balas Naruto setengah tertawa.

Tautan alis muncul dikening Sakura, _Chan_? Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Chan?_ Padahal mereka berdua baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang pemuda pirang itu berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Chan. Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Baiklah, _arigatou gozaimasu_…,"

Sakura segera duduk di jok belakang dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum aneh karena berhasil membujuk cinta pertamanya untuk pulang bersama.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, tentu s-saja…" balas Sakura gagap membuat dirinya mendecah kesal dalam hati kenapa dia jadi bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh ada baiknya untuk berpegangan padaku Sakura-Chan," ucap Naruto modus.

"Tidak mau…nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaiamana?," bantah Sakura.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau,"

Naruto melepas kopling motornya sehingga membuat Sakura tertarik kedepan dan sontak memeluk pinggang Naruto erat, Naruto sedikit tertawa merasakan tangan Sakura yang memeluk pinggang nya erat.  
Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang, sial kenapa ia jadi aneh begini? Dia hanya mendecah kesal dalam hati, awas saja kau Naruto Uzumaki. Kau curang!

"Begini saja tidak sulit bukan?," ucap Naruto setengah berbisik dan kemudian menarik gas motornya melaju meninggalkan lingkungan mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata onyx memandang dari dalam mobilnya dengan tatapan tajam dan raut wajah stoic lalu pergi begitu saja dari sana.

**XXX**

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, aku tidak akan bisa pulang kalau tidak ada kau," seru Sakura tersenyum tipis, Naruto sedikit merona melihatnya. Untung dia memakai helm jadi gadis dihadapannya ini tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa justru aku senang bisa membantu…" Naruto tertawa yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura tersenyum, rupanya Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda itu lucu, asik dan baik hati.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam?,"

"Tidak usah terima kasih, aku akan segera pulang saja. Lain kali aku akan mampir kerumahmu Sakura-_Chan_," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, datanglah kemari kapan saja…,"

"Arigatou, tapi kau tidak keberatan untuk aku minta nomor telefon mu?,"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kemudian mengeluarkan handphoneya dari dalam tas untuk memberikan no telfone miliknya, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan beralih kelayar hape.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sayonara Sakura-_Chan_…,"

Tidak lama Naruto menarik gas nya dan kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya, Sakura memperhatikan motor Naruto yang kemudian hilang dibelokan jalan ia sedikit menggumam.  
"sayonara Naruto…,"

"Wah-wah gandengan baru ternyata…"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat kakaknya Sasori sedang membuka pintu pagar dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyuman super aneh.  
Sakura melesat memasuki rumah daripada harus mendengar ucapan tidak jelas dari kakaknya.

"Forehead, ini jam berapa kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?,"

"Sasori-_Nii_, aku sudah 1 jam lebih menunggu jemputan disekolah. Tapi _Ebizou-Jiji_ tidak datang sama sekali…," jelas Sakura.

"Serius? Kau tidak keluar kemana-mana?,"

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, kenapa kakaknya ini selalu saja berpikiran aneh-aneh kalau ia selalu telat pulang padahal kenyataan nya sudah dijelaskan oleh Sakura tadi.

"_Nii-san_, ayolah untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Aku mau masuk saja, aku capek!,"

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang berdiri termangu dipintu rumah, mata merahnya nampak melirik kejalanan yang baru saja dilalui oleh pemuda pirang itu. Sasori familiar dengan wajah itu, atau jangan-jangan bocah tadi adalah adik sahabatnya yang tinggal di Prancis beberapa tahun yang lalu?  
Entahlah, mungkin ia akan bertanya di lain waktu lewat BBM miliknya.

**XXX**

Naruto memasuki lift apartemen dengan menenteng belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket sekitar, hari ini perut nya terasa lapar jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan ramen dan membuatnya di apartemen saja.  
Ia merasakan handphone nye sedikit bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk, Naruto mengambil handphone dari saku celana dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

**From: Ero-**_**Jiji**_

**Naru, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik-baik saja bukan sekolahnya, minggu depan aku dan ayahmu akan mengunjungimu jadi jangan lupa untuk membereskan rumah…**

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat setelah membaca sms dari kakeknya Jiraiya, kalau semisalnya ayah dan kakeknya mengunjunginya minggu depan dan menginap. Otomatis dia tidak akan bisa bermain PlayStation sampai tengah malam.  
Tidak lama pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukkan lantai 8 Naruto segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju tempatnya di apartemen no 195.  
Apartemen milik Naruto adalah salah satu apatermen mewah atau biasa disebut kondominium di kota Tokyo, tentu saja Naruto tinggal di tempat elite seperti itu.  
Ayahnya, Minato Namikaze adalah seorang koki terkenal di Prancis begitu juga kakeknya Jiraiya seorang koki professional.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah kardus tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya, ia menautkan alisnya heran. Kenapa ada kardus didepan pintu, atau mungkin itu kerjaan orang iseng saja.  
Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah kardus berwarna putih dengan diselimuti kain berwarna merah, Naruto sedikit pucat melihatnya takut-takut itu adalah sebuah bom yang dikirim orang-orang mencurigakan.

Ia menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Itu hanya terjadi di hotel bukan apartemen seperti ini. Mata sapphire nya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ada penghuni lain yang keluar, tapi saying disepanjang lorong hanya dia sendiri yang tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus panik.

"Yaampun, siapa seseorang yang telah menaruh kardus disini,?" gumam Naruto sedikit kesal.

Dengan berat hati ia membuka kain panjang berwarna merah itu untuk melihat isi sesungguhnya dari kardus aneh yang tiba-tiba berada didepan pintunya, Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bayi?,"

Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat bayi dengan umur sekitar 10 bulan sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya didalam kardus itu, yaampun mimpi apa ia semalam sampai menemukan bayi didepan pintu apartemennya.  
Naruto membawa kardus itu masuk kedalam dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Ia tampak mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelfon seseorang, tidak lama tanda masuk telefon berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi?," jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Moshi-Moshi, Shika. Kau harus kesini sekarang juga…" seru Naruto terdengar panik.

"Kenapa memangnya, ada apa?,"

"Pokoknya kau harus kesini sekarang, penting!," teriak Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto aku tidak bisa, dirumahku ada tamu dan kalau aku pergi sekarang ibuku bisa mengomel sepanjang hari…memangnya kenapa?,"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya lewat sini, baiklah kalau tidak bisa datang. Besok pulang sekolah kau harus kesini!,"

Bunyi nada telefon dimatikan, Naruto sedikit panik apa yang harus ia lakukan dan pada siapa dia harus meminta tolong. Kami-Sama Naruto masih SMA kenapa ia malah bertemu bayi dan harus mengurusnya begitu? Merepotkan sekali.

Naruto menatap bayi yang tertidur didalam kardus itu, badannya sedikit sedang tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus. Kulitnya putih, pipinya juga chubby, Naruto mengeluarkan bayi itu dari dalam kardus dan menggendongnya sebentar dilengan kekarnya.  
Ia sedikit berpikir siapa orang tua yang tega membuang bayi selucu ini, Naruto menidurkan bayi malang itu diats tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut miliknya.

Ia berjalan kedapur dan mengacak-ack rambutnya frustasi, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Kenapa harus ada kardus yang berisi bayi, apakah ia harus membawa bayi itu ke panti asuhan? Kalau ia yang mengurus sendiri itu adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi ia masih seorang pelajar SMA. Apa kata orang kalau dia dicap mempunyai anak dari hubungan luar nikah, menyeramkan sekali untuk seorang Naruto Namikaze.

"Kusho!,"

Naruto bergeming sebentar dan kemudian kembali mencari nomor seseorang di kontak hapenya, ia tahu sekarang. Benat juga siapa yang dapat membantunya untuk masalah ini, bunyi nada sambung terdengar keras.

"Halo, siapa?"

"Ehm, Sakura-Chan. Ini aku Naruto, maaf menelfonmu malam-malam begini tapi aku sangat butuh bantuan mu sekali…" seru Naruto memasang suara memohon.

"Bantuan apa Naruto? Tapi ini sudah malam, lagipula aku pasti tidak diberi izin…" jelas Sakura dari seberang.

"Tolonglah Sakura-Chan, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Aku akan ceritakan kronologisnya di apartemenku…" pinta Naruto memohon.

Tidak ada balasan suara dari Sakura yang berarti gadis itu tengah memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan untuk bocah pirang itu.  
"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, datanglah 30 menit lagi…,"

"Benarkah? Arigatou Dattebayo, Sakura-Chan" seru Naruto kegirangan dan langsung mematikan telefonnya.

Ia buru-buru mengunci kembali apartemennya dan bergegas untuk menjemput Sakura yang akan menunggunya, entah kenapa ia merasa kedatangan bayi kecil itu akan membuat dirinya dan Sakura semakin dekat.  
Itulah yang sekarang Naruto fikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N: *Shumasijiru: sup kuah bening dalam masakan jepang, rasa shumasijiru yang tidak mencolok dan sering dipakai dalam jamuan makan formal di Jepang.  
*Gyudon: nasi dengan irisan daging sapi rebus.

Akhirnya fanfic perdana kelar juga-_- gomen kalau disini ceritanya gaje alurnya juga ga nyambung apalagi ceritanya semrawut kayak dadar gulung(?)  
Baiklah Hiko tidak akan mempersulit, cukup review di kotak di bawah situ ngga jauh kok masih bisa dijangkau^^

Hiko ingin kritikan yang membangun atau mungkin saran dalam penulisan karena Hiko disini masih sangat-sangat newbie, jadi buat para NaruSaku Lovers, halo salam kenal ya :D hahaha

Baiklah nantikan chapter 2, Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah mau membaca dan mereview ^,^

**R**

**V**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mengurus Bayi?

Halo, Hiko sudah kembali  
apa kabarnya Minna? Semoga selalu sehat dalam lindungan Tuhan Yang Maha .  
Seperti biasa Hiko hadir untuk melanjutkan Young Parents *niup terompet,dilempar sandal readers*

Baiklah di chapter selanjutnya mohon maaf sekali kalau alurnya aneh dan ceritanya gaje-_- Hiko akan mulai munculkan perang orang ketiga yang akan mempengaruhi hubungan Narusaku, readers pasti udah pada tahu dong.  
Oke langsung aja ya, HAPPY READING^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: abstrak, author yang sedang kehilangan kendali, typo (s), AU, abal, gaje, OOC, OOT, penuh dengan keanehan, full pairing, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: ****Semua berawal saat Naruto menemukan seorang bayi yang tergeletak dalam kardus didepan pintu apartemen nya, ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bayi itu. Ia meminta tolong pada teman perempuannya sekaligus cinta pertama Naruto, Haruno Sakura.  
Mungkinkah mereka dapat bersatu karena kedatangan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu?/BadSummary/RnR?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Young Parents © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Young Parents  
Chapter 2: Mengurus Bayi?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang memasang wajah bingung dan panik, entah apa yang Naruto inginkan darinya sehingga menjemputnya malam-malam begini.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera membuka pintu apartemenmu?," ucap Sakura sedikit tidak sabaran.

Naruto mengacak rambut belakangnya, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam tadi. Bagaimana kalau Sakura menuduhnya bahwa bayi itu anaknya dan ia tidak mempercayai penjelasan darinya, ini bisa gawat.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja, tidak enak kalau diluar sini,"

Naruto segera menekan tombol pin ruangan apartemennya dan tidak lama pintu didepannya terbuka secara otomatis, Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu memasuki ruangan tamu yang besar dan luas. Pintu kembali menutup secara otomatis, Sakura sedikit mendekat ke jendela besar dibelakang layar televisi.  
Ia bisa melihat pemandangan salah satu sudut Kota Tokyo didepan matanya dengan gemerlip lampu jalanan yang begitu terang.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tengah menikmati pemandangan dari atas apartemennya, ia kembali berjalan kearah kamar miliknya untuk menggendong bayi itu keruang tamu tepat dimana Sakura berada.

Mata sapphirenya menatap lekat kearah bayi menggemaskan itu, ia masih tidak habis pikir siapa orang tua yang tega membuang bayi semanis ini.  
Ia menggendong bayi itu perlahan dan membenarkan selimut biru yang tersingkap dari tubuh mungilnya, langkah kakinya membawanya kearah ruang tamu.

Naruto masih melihat gadis itu tengah menikmati pemandangan jalanan dari jendela apartemennya, Naruto meletakkan bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas ke sofa.

"Sakura-Chan…," ucap Naruto memanggil gadis itu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, Sakura memcingkan matanya menatap pemuda itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?,"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri sehingga Sakura bisa melihat sesuatu yang ia halangi.  
Sakura sedikit kaget melihat bayi yang tengah tertidur di sofa berwarna merah milik Naruto, ia berjalan menghampiri bayi tersebut dengan perasaan bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti.  
Apa maksud pemuda blonde itu membawanya kesini dan menunjukkan bayi mungil padanya, apakah Naruto sudah menikah begitu? Tapi dengan siapa?

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang seadri tadi menatapnya  
"Bayi? Apa maksudnya Naruto?,"

"Sebenarnya setelah mengantamu pulang, aku menemukan bayi itu berada didalam kardus didepan apartemenku. Karena aku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa, dan karena perempuan sudah pasti bisa dalam hal ini jadi aku meminta bantuanmu Sakura-Chan…" jelas Naruto panjang lebar berharap Sakura tidak bepikir macam-macam tentangnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku untuk merawat bayi ini?,"

Naruto menganngguk pelan karena sesungguhnya memang bantuan ini yang ia butuhkan dari Sakura, Sakura memijat keningnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi Naruto, kita berdua masih SMA dan kita tidak mungkin merawat bayi ini? Memberinya susu, popok dan menidurkannya…" jelas Sakura.

Naruto kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, benar sekali apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis pink itu. Mereka berdua masih berstatus pelajar dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk merawat seorang bayi yang masih memerlukan sosok orang tua, Naruto juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Namun apakah bayi mungil ini harus di bawa ke panti asuhan? Naruto tidak tega untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi Sakura-_Chan, _kalau kita membawa bayi ini ke panti asuhan aku benar-benar tidak tega…" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau orang-orang berpikiran bahwa ini adalah anak kita dan seluruh murid disekolah juga mengetahuinya?,"

"Jadi kau berharap memiliki anak denganku?," kata Naruto polos membuat Sakura menghembuskan napasnya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Baka, bukan itu maksudku…" bantah Sakura dan langsung duduk di sofa menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto hanya tertawa lebar mendengar respon dari gadis itu.  
"Baiklah, tapi kumohon bantu lah aku kali ini saja Sakura-_Chan_," pinta Naruto sedikit memelaskan wajahnya.

"Oke, aku akan berusaha membantu. Tapi bayi ini akan tinggal di apartemen mu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan gadis itu, ingin rasanya memeluk Sakura tapi Naruto menghentikan niatnya itu bisa gawat kalau gadis itu memukulinya di apartemen.

"Arigatou dattebayo Sakura-_Chan_"

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto setelah ia memutuskan untuk membantu pemuda blonde itu, karena mungkin di sisi lain Sakura ingin merasakan bagaimana susahnya merawat bayi. Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang ingin Sakura lakukan.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi jam 10 aku akan mengantarmu pulang…" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengambil jaket orange nya yang tergeletak di karpet di depan tivi.

Sebelum ikutan bangkit dari duduknya Sakura mengelus pipi bayi itu lembut dan tersenyum sekilas, ia jadi teringat dengan dirinya di masa kecil yang selucu ini.  
Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan memasang sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yasudah kita pergi sekarang saja…" Naruto memencet nomor pin kamar apartemennya dan pintu kembali terbuka secara otomatis.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Iya Sakura-_Chan_?"

"Besok sepulang sekolah aku boleh kemari lagi kesini bukan untuk melihat pangeran kecil itu?" Tanya Sakura .

Tentu saja Naruto menyetujuinya, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi.  
"Boleh kok, aku yakin pangeran kecil itu akan suka kalau kau kemari untuk melihatnya"

Sakura tersenyumkembali, entah senyum yang keberapa saat ia bertemu Naruto dan mengenal pemuda itu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat.  
Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar dari dalam apartemen untuk pulang kerumahnya, Sakura menatap lekat punggung pemuda itu.

Sakura merasa Naruto adalah sosok baik hati dan humoris meskipun menyebalkan, dan entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang didekat pemuda itu. Apalagi kilauan mata sapphire Naruto yang mungkin dapat membuat Sakura haruno terpesona dibuatnya.  
Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, bukankah ia hanya terpesona pada satu pria yang dapat membuatnya merona. Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXX**

Suasana kelas XI IPA 1 tampak sedang melangsungkan ulangan Fisika yang dipandu oleh Genma Shiranui, seluruh murid tampak tenang dalam mengerjakan soal terutama Shikamaru yang selalu lancer disetiap pelajaran meskipun dia sering tertidur di dalam kelas.  
Tiba-Tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar dan seluruh murid serta Genma yang sontak menatap langsung kearah pintu dengan pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan diiringi dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

Genma nampak berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap siswa yang telat tadi.  
"Naruto Namikaze"

"Ya, _Sensei?_"

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kau tidak memasang alarm, ketika kau baru datang teman-teman mu sudah ulangan dalam waktu 20 menit" jelas Genma tegas membuat Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto mendesah kesal dalam hatinya ia bisa telat seperti ini gara-gara bayi itu menangis tengah malam untuk meminta susu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Naruto pergi mencari toko 24 jam untuk membeli susu dan itu benar-benar membutuhkan usaha yang ekstra.  
Sakura yang menatap Naruto dari bangku nya hanya menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Gomen _Sense_i" ucap Naruto pelan masih menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Baiklah, setelah pelajaran selesai temui Anko diruangannya. Silahkan duduk di bangku mu dan kerjakan baik-baik soal nya"

Naruto berjalan gontai ke bangku nya dan melirik Shikamaru yang memandangnya aneh, Naruto yakin pemuda itu pasti heran melihatnya datang terlambat. Meskipun Naruto tidak sejenius Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu bukan tipe laki-laki yang tidak disiplin.  
Sepertinya Naruto harus menceritakan pada sahabatnya tentang bayi itu, entah apa reaksi sahabat nya ketika ia menceritakannya nanti.

Naruto tampak kesusahan mengerjakan soal Fisika, wajahnya tampak tegang dan berpikir keras. Sampai kapan dirinya akan seperti ini saat ia harus terbangun di tengah malam dan keluar hanya untuk mencari susu bayi.

**XXX**

"APA?" teriak Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Ssstt…jangan teriak keras-keras Shika. Aku yakin kau akan bereaksi seperti ini jika aku ceritakan tentang hal ini padamu" ungkap Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto?"

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kardus yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemenku"

Shikamaru terlihat menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk minuman nya dengan sedotan miliknya, ia hampir tidak percaya mendengar cerita sahabatnya kalau Naruto menemukan bayi dalam keadaan hidup di kardus yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke panti asuhan saja?" kata Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang ikutan bingung.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.  
"Tidak Shikamaru, aku tidak tega kalau harus membawanya ke panti asuhan. Aku yakin aku dapat merawat bayi itu"

"Tapi kau masih seorang pelajar dan bayi itu juga membutuhkan sosok orang tua yang akan merawatnya. Buktinya tadi kau telat masuk sekolah bukan?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan, memang ada benar nya apa yang dikatan sahabatnya itu. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto tetap ingin merawat bayi itu meskipun bagi Shikamaru itu akan sangat merugikan sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang tahu hal ini kecuali kau dan aku?"

"Sakura-_Chan_…" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru nampak menautkan alisnya.

"Aku meminta bantuannya untuk membantu ku merawat bayi itu, karena kau tidak bisa datang kemarin jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan darinya"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, jadi sahabatnya kemarin menelpon dirinya untuk meminta bantuan bahwa dia menemukan bayi di depan apartemen nya. Bahkan otak cerdas Shikamaru sampai tidak berpikir kearah sana.

"Kau memang keras kepala, baiklah aku akan membantu mu merawat bayi itu kalau memang kau membutuhkan ku" ucap Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas ke arah Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Dilain tempat pemuda berambut perak nampak terlihat berkumpul dengan ketiga temannya di meja tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk.  
Pemuda berambut perak tersebut dan teman nya yang berambut orange nampak mengobrol sedangkan temannya yang satu lagi terlihat memperhatikan objek yang berbeda.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?"

Sasuke menoleh pelan kearah teman nya yang berambut perak tadi.  
"Bukan urusan mu Suigetsu"

"Heh, kau ini selalu saja begitu"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar terus" lerai cowok berambut orange dan berbadan agak kekar itu.

"Aku penasaran, dengan murid baru berambut pirang yang belagu itu?"

Suigetsu menatap Juugo berharap teman nya itu mengerti siapa seseorang yang disebutkan oleh si Uchiha itu, namun ternyata bukan nya menjelaskan Juugo malah mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mengerti juga.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Yang duduk satu meja dengan Shikamaru Nara"

Suigetsu dan Juugo melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan melihat Shikamaru sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke barusan.  
"Oh jadi maksudmu itu?" kata Suigetsu mengerti.

"Kudengar dia anak basket, namanya Naruto Namikaze" imbuh Juugo menyela.

Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan kedua temannya, mata onyx nya masih tetap menatap tajam seseorang berambut pirang disana, seperti nya pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat punya rencana untuk sang empu.

"Aku punya rencana, aku harap kalian dapat membantu ku untuk ini"

**XXX**

"Apa terlalu lama?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pemuda blonde yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman khas nya, Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.  
"Tidak kok"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang saja" ajak Naruto berjalan mendahului gadis pink itu.

"Tunggu, motor mu?"

Naruto memutar kembali badannya menghadap Sakura yang menatap nya heran, ia hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tengah menatap nya heran karena ia tidak membawa motor sport nya itu. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama Naruto langsung menunjuk mobil Nissan berwarna hitam metalik yang terparkir diseberang jalan raya.

"Hari ini aku sengaja membawa mobil karena mungkin kau akan pulang malam, jadi jangan sampai kau sakit besok karena masuk angin" jelas Naruto menatap gadis itu.

Sakura hampir tidak percaya apa yang barusan pemuda itu ucapkan, bersusah-susah membawa mobil hanya agar gadis itu tidak terkena angin malam.  
Untuk apa pemuda blonde itu melakukan hal semacam ini?

"Kenapa kau melamun Sakura-Chan?"

"Eh, tidak kok. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mendahului Sakura kearah mobil nya yang diparkir diseberang jalan, Sakura mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang mendahului nya didepan.  
Kenapa setiap bersama pemuda blonde itu Sakura hampir merasa waktu sangat cepat berjalan, dan entah mengapa senyuman khas seorang Naruto Namikaze dapat membuat nya ikutan tertawa.

Sedari tadi melamun Sakura sudah melihat pintu mobil tengah dibuka lebar oleh Naruto untuk mempersilahkan nya memasuki mobil.  
"Silahkan tuan puteri"

"Apa-apaan sih?"

"Gomen, aku hanya bercanda. Kau melamun ya? Untung saja jalanan sepi kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah ditabrak mobil Sakura-_Chan_" jelas Naruto bersandar pada pintu mobil.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.  
"Jadi kau berharap aku ditabrak mobil dan masuk rumah sakit iya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Sakura-_Chan_, sepertinya kau mudah sekali tersinggung…"

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Naruto dan hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung memasuki mobil pemuda blonde itu, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Ia menutup pintu mobil sebelah kanan nya tepat dimana Sakura duduk dan memutari mobil memasuki pintu kiri.

"Sebaiknya kita ke department store terlebih dahulu…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba saat Naruto sudah memasuki mobil.

"Untuk?"

"Kau lupa bahwa di apartemen mu sama sekali tidak ada pakaian bayi, popok, atau mungkin bedak bayi dan sabunnya"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah gadis pink yang duduk disebelahnya itu kemudian sedikit tersenyum dan pandangannya kembali kearah jalanan didepannya.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_" Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menarik pedal gas melaju meninggalkan area sekolah mereka.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura melaju meninggalkan area sekolah dan tidak lama nampak seorang gadis blonde dan pemuda berambut seperti nanas tengah duduk diatas motor sport berwarna hitam tepat dibelakang mobil Naruto sebelum ia pergi tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sedari tadi melihat kedua teman nya memasuki satu mobil dan pergi berdua entah kemana.

"Kau tahu hal ini Ino?"

"Sakura yang tidak sengaja menceritakan nya padaku genius, aku juga kaget mendengarnya bahwa mereka berdua sepakat akan mengurus bayi itu. Apa itu bukan hal gila?" jelas Ino mengoceh panjang lebar.

Shikamaru yang duduk di jok depan motor butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk menjawab ucapan gadis yang merupakan teman lamanya dulu.  
"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka merawat seorang bayi sedangkan mereka masih pelajar"

"Kau benar, tapi aku rasa mereka berdua adalah tipe keras kepala jadi sangat susah untuk dilarang" imbuh Ino melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sekarang kita buntuti mereka sampai ke apartemen milik Naruto, pakai ini" Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna merah kearah Ino yang duduk dibelakang mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau memakai helm seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil saja sih ha?" protes Ino ogah-ogahan menerima uluran helm dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, Ino memang selalu merepotkan bagi pemuda itu dan hal itulah yang selalu membuat Shikamaru berpikir bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk merepotkan.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali Ino, pakai saja atau kau akan ditilang polisi ha?"

"Baiklah-baiklah…" akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ino menerima helm yang diberikan Shikamaru dan memasangnya dikepala pirangnya itu.

Shikamaru terlihat menyeringai melihatnya dan kemudian gantian ia yang memasang helm dikepalanya kemudian menghidupkan starter motornya dan melaju meninggalkan area sekolah untuk mengikuti kedua teman nya akan pergi.

**XXX**

Naruto meletakkan barang-barang keatas meja ruang tengah yang barusan ia beli dengan Sakura di supermarket terdekat tadi, ia melihat gadis itu berjalan kearah ruangan kamarnya tempat dimana bayi itu tertidur.  
Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sofa empuk itu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini sepulang sekolah bukannya tidur sekarang ia harus mengurus bayi. Ya bayi. Benar-benar bukan pekerjaan baginya karena usianya masih sangat muda, dulu ia bahkan selalu meremehkan pendidikan dan sekarang Naruto tidak dapat berkutik lagi setelah ia menemukan bayi itu yang entah akan menjadi pertanda apa.

Naruto mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearahnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan terlihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya dengan menggendong bayi itu di tangannya.

"Kau meninggalkannya dari tadi pagi disini tanpa meminum susu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Sakura barusan.

"Kau tidak melihatnya kehausan? Kau benar-benar Baka, cepat kau buatkan susu yang sudah kau beli tadi Naruto sebelum terjadi apa-apa"

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur nya untuk membuatkan susu atas perintah dari gadis pink itu, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu kardus didalamnya.  
Naruto segera menyalakan kompor gas dan meletakkan teko yang sudah diisi air untuk dipanaskan, sambil menunggu ia membuka kotak susu itu.

"Naruto, jangan lupa memasukkan susu nya di dalam botol yang aku letakkan di atas kulkas" Sakura berteriak dari ruang tengah agar frekuensi suaranya terdengar oleh pemuda blonde itu yang tengah berkutat di dapur.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas kulkas dan terlihat ada botol bayi dengan ukuran sedang disitu, ia mengambil botol itu dan kemudian memasukkan bubuk susu kedalam botol dan menuangkan air hangat yang sudah masak tadi.  
Naruto menutup rapat botol itu dan mengocoknya perlahan agar bubuk susunya menyatu kedalam air.

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah ruang tengah tepat dimana Sakura sedang berada disana, naruto mengulurkan botol berisi susu hangat tersebut kearah gadis pink itu. Sakura segera meminumkan susu itu kearah bayi yang memang terlihat dehidrasi karena haus.

"Sepertinya dia kehausan, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian disini Naruto? Dia kan masih bayi, apa kau pikir dia dapat berjalan dan minum sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menitipkannya pada siapa Sakura-Chan, jadi aku meninggalkannya didalam apartemenku…"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bayi di hadapannya ini yang tengah meminum susunya dengan cepat.  
"Hei, aku lupa menanyakannya padamu. Bayi ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sewaktu aku memandikannya kemarin dia laki-laki, aku juga belum memberinya nama" seru Naruto yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Benar juga, dia belum punya nama…" imbuh Sakura nampak berpikir sambil masih memegangi botol susu yang diminum bayi lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Naruto Junior?" ucap Naruto.

"Jelek sekali Baka, bagaimana kalau Menma?" seru Sakura bersemangat, membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya. Kenapa harus Menma, Naruto sangat membenci Menma apalagi kalau berada didalam ramen yang tengah ia makan.  
"Menma Haruno, bagus bukan?"

"Aku tidak setuju Sakura-Chan, bagaimana kalau Toshio?" usul Naruto, Sakura terlihat memikirkan nama yang dilontarkan pemuda blonde itu.  
"Toshio yang berarti orang mulia, dia akan jadi seperti arti namanya kelak"

"Tidak aku tidak mau" Sakura masih tetap tidak menerima usul Naruto sehingga pemuda blonde itu menghembuskan napasnya kuat tidak tahu harus menyebutkan nama apalagi. Karena kalau ia mengusulkan sebuah nama tetap saja gadis pink itu akan menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya bertiga, Sakura masih terlihat sibuk memberikan susu yang tinggal setengah. Sedangkan Naruto tengah memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk bayi lelaki mungil itu.

"AKIO…" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersama-sama, membuat keduanya merasa canggung. Dan Naruto terlihat mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kau setuju dengan nama Akio?"

"Cuma nama itu yang terlintas di pikiranku, lagipula artinya juga bagus. Orang yang mulia bukan? " kata Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu namanya Akio, halo Akio manis…" ucap Naruto mengusap pipi Akio itu sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit tertawa kecil, Akio terlihat menggeliat.

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat ini, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi seorang ibu yang menggendong anak kesayangannya dengan Naruto yang menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus suaminya.  
Sakura hampir tidak dapat bernapas melihat dari dekat wajah Naruto disampingnya karena sedari tadi pemuda blonde itu duduk dibelakang Sakura, lekukan wajahnya, warna matanya hingga bibir pemuda itu mampu membuat Sakura merasa wajahnya sudah memerah seperti gurita rebus, dan untung saja Naruto masih focus dengan Akio dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya dia menyukai nama itu…" ucap Naruto masih bermain dengan Akio.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya, benar apa yang diucapkan Naruto nampak menggeliat-liat dan sesekali memainkan bibirnya saat Naruto mengajak bayi lucu itu.  
"Dia menggemaskan sekali, Naruto kau ambil popok baru dikamarmu tadi aku menaruhnya disitu. Akio harus dimandikan setelah itu tidur, benar bukan?"

Sakura mengangkat Akio tinggi-tinggi dan kemudia mencium pipinya sekilas, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.  
Langkahnya kemudian beralih kekamarnya untuk mengambil popok bayi yang diperintahkan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen milik Naruto berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang datang, Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini ke apartemennya? Jangan-jangan itu ayah dan kakek nya, tapi mereka masih 3 hari lagi datang.

"Sakura-Chan…tolong bukakan pintu sepertinya ada tamu" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura yang sedang melepaskan pakaian Akio di ruang tengah.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan kearah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa seseorang yang datang, menurut Sakura mungkin itu tetangga sebelah yang ingin memperingatkan sesuatu atau mungkin memberitahu sesuatu.  
Ia memencet nomor pin di samping pintu dan tidak lama pintu terbuka secara otomatis membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kalian?"

** XXX **

Wanita bersurai merah terlihat sedang duduk disofa empuk rumah nya sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati secangkir teh ditemani putranya yang sedang bermain video game di PSP kesayangannya.

"Tumben Kaa-San tidak pergi ketempat Tou-San dan kakek di restoran?" ucap anak lelakinya itu masih terfokus dengan video game milik nya.

"Kaa-San sedang ingin santai dirumah saja kok, lagipula jadwal untuk melihat adikmu dipercepat lusa. Kau harus ikut Yahiko!"

Yahiko menghentikan aktivitas bermain nya dan menoleh kearah ibunya perlahan, ibunya ini selalu saja kalau punya keinginan harus terpenuhi kalau tidak siap-siap saja Habanero akan bangkit.

"Ayolah Kaa-San, aku sibuk kuliah di sini. Lagipula kan masih ada kalian bertiga yang akan mengunjungi Naruto di Jepang"

"Tidak Yahiko, pokoknya kau harus ikut atau kau akan Kaa-San pindahkan ke Jepang sama seperti adikmu yang nakal itu!" ancam Kushina membuat anak lelakinya itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tapi Kaa-San, tugas kuliah ku disini banyak dan belum ada yang selesai…"

"Kale begitu kau harus menyusul saja saat kami sudah sampai di Jepang, Tou-San akan mengirimkan uang ke rekening mu" jelas Kushina sambil meminum teh miliknya.

Yahiko menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan kembali beralih ke video game nya, sudahlah tidak masalah kalau ia harus menyusul mereka nanti yang penting kawan-kawan nya tidak akan protes karena tiba-tiba ia akan terbang ke Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gomen minna sekali lagi gomen kalau ceritanya gaje, amburadul, aneh mengecewakan dan tidak memuaskan hajar saja saya kalau kalian semua ingin *pundung di pojok*  
rencananya ending chap ini pas keluarga Naruto memberitakan kalau mereka bakal majuin hari keberangkatan ke jepang tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh jadi Hiko potong sampai disini saja

Hiko yakin banget kalau banyak yang ga suka sama chap ini karena terlalu bertele-tele dan membosankan-_- Hiko aja bacanya jadi males apalagi readers sekalian pasti udah banyak yang tepar*plakk ._.

Baiklah sebelum itu Hiko ingin balas review readers yang engga log in

**Orpheus tellos**: hahaha, Arigatou^^ masa sih? Ini namanya diambil dari arti nama jepang yang berarti pangeran:D yosh, arigatou sudah mereview

**Beauty-rose**: yosh^^ arigatou sudah mau review Rose-Chan.

**Cindy elhy**: yosh, arigatou sudah mau review^^

**Minyak tanah**: yosshh^^ arigatou sudah mau review

**Akira No Sikhigawa:** wah arigatou sudah mau suka sama fic abalnya hiko, makasih sudah mau review ^^

**Namikaze** sholkhan: yossh,arigatou sudah mau review ^^

**Archiles:** siip :D

**Guest**: ohahaha,okeoke siip :D arigatou ya sudah mau review :))

**By-U**: siipp, arigatou sudah mau review ^^

**Kushikiarimeka**: aduh jadi malau, terimakasih pujiannya^^ siip, Hiko pasti akan lanjut arigatou sudah mau review…

**Rifa'i**: siiipp, makasih ya sudah mau review :D

**Sam Kazama**: emm setelah Hiko piker piker #plakk ide kamu lumayan bikin otak dapat pencerahan nih tentang cerita NaruSaku yang udah terlalu mainstream. Mudah-mudahan di chap kedepannya konsepnya bakalan sama dengan yang kamu usulin, ditunggu aja ya :D makasih ya udah mau review dan kasih saran^^

Baiklah segini aja ya dulu, mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata, salah tulisan, dan salah ucapan. Satu permintaan dari Hiko mohon review Minna  
Satu review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk saya, terima kasih sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^  
*BOOFF*

**R**

**V**

**W**


End file.
